As shown in FIG. 1, a scroll compressor in prior art comprises an orbiting scroll 1, a stationary scroll 2, an isolating block 3, and a frame 4. The orbiting scroll 1 is led to orbit the stationary scroll 2 such that low-pressure working fluid is led into, compressed through continuous orbital motion of the orbiting scroll 2, and discharged at high-pressure state via a discharge port at the center of the stationary scroll 2. The compression stroke of working fluid is thus completed.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, two positioning blocks 5 are installed on the frame 4. The two positioning blocks 5 are arranged at two opposed positions to limit the motion of the stationary scroll 2. A fixing hole 7 is drilled at each positioning block 5. A positioning bolt 6 is fixed in each fixing hole 7. The two positioning bolts 6 are horizontally arranged. One end of the positioning bolt 6 is inserted in the stationary scroll 2 to prevent the stationary scroll from rotating.
However, in the positioning mechanism for the stationary scroll of a conventional scroll compressor, the fixing hole 7 at the positioning block 5 must be drilled twice. The angle accuracy can not be easily controlled. Moreover, it is difficult to align the two positioning bolts 6 in a straight line. Therefore, it is hard to control the quality, resulting in more products of inferior quality.